


How to let go:

by Eleint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleint/pseuds/Eleint
Summary: A list.





	How to let go:

> # How to let go:
> 
> • say goodbye. with fond smiles, and the best of wishes  
> • torn down, the ashes bitter on my tongue  
> • cry, it's all over. when you can no longer see  
> • tidily, every last memory wrapped in soft brown paper. and buried  
> • cleanly. they're gone. it's done  
> • lost...   
> • slowly. one day, i won't think of you  
> • with bloodied fingers and nerveless hands. strength fails and the facade crumbles  
> • i...  
> • i don't know.
> 
>  
> 
> • i still don't know.
> 
> i don't think i can.
> 
> i'm sorry.


End file.
